The night I'll fall for you EnglandXReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: You never did forgive England for what happened that day..How could you? He couldn't forgive himself either. But what happens when you and England start talking again? Reader Insert One shot 'Then its settled [Name] will be accompanying England for all his events.' Germany said sternly as you groaned and banged your head repeatedly against the table.


You stared sleepily at Germany as you tried desperately to stay awake. His had to be the most boring speech in the whole conference. You leaned on to your elbow as you pretended to listen; before you knew it your [e/c] eyes slowly shut themselves.

'[Name]…Do you accept?' said Germany sternly shocking you out of your slumber .'Yes..Take it off..' You screamed out loud clamping your mouth quickly realizing what you had just said . 'That's the type of enthusiasm I'm talking about..Then its settled [Name] will be accompanying England for all his events.' Germany said sternly as you groaned and banged your head repeatedly against the table.

England stared at you furiously as you continued to bang your head on the table. Why did Germany pick you of all people? He hadn't talked to you in years and here you were disgusted by the fact that he was your escort.

There was absolutely no way out of this mess. You messily grabbed all your notes as you hurriedly tucked your [h/c] strands of hair behind your ear. Maybe you could talk to Germany about it…Yeah that's right..but then you would have to tell him that you fell asleep during his speech…if you did you'll never hear the end of it.

'[Name]! Why didn't you pick me? ' said France as he cornered you to the wall strutting his puppy dog eyes that were so adorable.

England walked towards you to spot France cornering you to a wall . He sighed dejectedly as he held his books under his shoulder . ' I need my personal space..France..You said pushing him away laughing. You couldn't tell France that you fell asleep either. If he knew that you fall asleep during conferences he would never miss an opportunity to sit next to you and to do other..things.

You shuddered at the thought of France sitting next to you. ' I just wanted to catch up with England..You know all the things we missed..that funny bastard..' You said sarcastically as England's face lightened up.

'[Name]….' Said England politely you couldn't help but glare at him .' But how are you going to eat his food..I don't want you to die..I want you to live…I'll send you food everyday..' asked France frantically while England glared at him . ' You bloody git...'screamed England at France as he started to strangle his neck . ' Don't worry I'll just order takeaway. 'You said cheekily. 'Ohonhonhon…' said France laughing as England let go of him in shock.

'I'm kidding..I'm kidding..' You said quickly nervously as you stared at England's heart wrenching face .

'I understand ..It is alright..' He said slowly as he walked away.

XX

You sat quietly looking away from him on the plane ride as you played with the seat of the person in front of you. Well somehow you ended up sitting next to England , oh how the gods hate you.

'[Name]…' He whispered slowly as he leaned towards you. 'England…just because I have to talk to you nicely in front of others…doesn't mean I have to talk nicely to you now..' You snapped at him in between your teeth. England instinctively slumped back into his seat.

' You 're still sore at me for what happen years ago..We used to be good friends , love..' He started slowly in his low British accent.

You silenced him by holding up your hand to his face.' Don't you dare,'love' me after what we both had said and done..especially what you had said…' You said harshly. ' Fine , just kill me for bloody trying to be friends with you…I said I was sorry a million times…I regret everything I said-'

You held up your hand silencing him again.

' Just stop…this is a strictly business trip so please don't involve our personal issues..' You said slowly forcing a smile.

'Fine.. .'

'Fine'

'Fine..'

'Fine'

' I'm sorry..but can you please keep it down?' said the air hostess forcing a smile.

'Fine..' You said stubbornly crossing your arms like a five year old while England chuckled lightly .You glared at him while he held his arms up in surrender.

'Fine…' He said playfully while the air hostess groaned. This was going to be a long ride.

You and England always had a very flirtatious relationship , but both of you were always friends and nothing more. Years of flirtatious friendship was cut off after the incident, after that the both of you were just peers nothing more.

XX

You sighed in relief as you stepped into the airport, you were finally 5 meters away from that bloody Englishmen. The cabin crew was more than happy to get rid of the both of you.

You lifted your heavy suitcases as you walked towards the exit. '[Name]…Wait….Let me carry your bags…' He said smiling slowly as he dropped his suitcase to the floor. You snapped your head towards him and smiled like a Cheshire cat. 'Why..that's mighty gentlemen like of you..'You said feigning sarcasm in your voice as you shoved your bags in to him. England grunted at the impact as he forced a smile as he struggled to carry all your bags along with his.

You slowly walked towards the taxi ,to be followed by a straining Englishmen . You couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making along with his bushy eyebrows. 'Would you be a dear and open the door for me..' You said chuckling while he gasped in despair.

He balanced all of them in one hand as he strained with the other to open the door like a gentlemen.

'You're such a doll , Arthur..' You said as you slammed the door causing him to stumble backwards with all the suitcases. You winced as he fell towards the ground.

'Ooops..'

'Owww…You bloody wanker you did that on purpose..' He said rubbing his head. You feigned fake hurt on your face but you sighed slowly as you got out of the taxi. Who were you kidding ,you couldn't be this mean to him after all he **was **your friend.

You helped him unload the suitcases into the car as well as you helped him climb into the car. You and your stupid guilty conscience.

XX

'So what's the first event that I have to escort you to…as a date…' You said cheekily as you plopped face front on to the sofa waving your legs into the air as you crossed them.

England sighed as he sat in the armchair next to you. You had never changed. '[Name]….highly un-lady like as usual..' He started to say but it was cut short by your murderous glare.

'Ahem….the first event is a game of polo..' He squeaked slowly looking away from your heavy gaze. You groaned into the sofa.

You walked slowly as you headed towards the kitchen. You knew his place from head to toe , you've been here countless number of times.

'What are you doing now…' He said slowly.

The air around the both of you was getting more awkward by the second . You never did forgive him for what happened but now that you started to talk to him again , you two just clicked..you just wanted to forgive him…..but you were to stubborn to do it.

England stared at you sighing as he followed you to the kitchen. He had missed you horribly , obviously it was natural for a friend to miss another but it felt different to him. Not able to hear your anger and laughter everyday was like a part of him was draining away slowly. He quickly shrugged away his idle thoughts as he watched you reach the cupboard.

'I don't buy them anymore..' He lied biting his tongue as you stared at him in surprise.' But you love Ceylon Tea…' You shouted in shock as you sat dejectedly on the counter.

England sighed as he walked upstairs as he opened his hidden tea cellar , and there it was the last packet of Ceylon tea shining on a single spotlight. He reluctantly grabbed it as he trudged downstairs ,oh what he would do for you…and he meant that in a friend way or did he..

You gasped as you saw him bring it towards you. ' I never knew you were so stingy for tea..' You snapped at him as you grabbed it.

'I was just saving it for you..' He mumbled under his breath while you were busy making tea to hear it. Come to think of it , you were always ignorant to things he would say under his breath and those were the things that mattered the most.

'For you..'You said cheekily as you handed him over the cup. Your hands brushed together as you felt the familiar tingle of shivers run down your spine once again. The feeling that was once lost had resurfaced again , maybe that's why his words stung so badly , maybe that's why you couldn't forgive him.

'What's wrong , love..' He said slowly your [e/c] orbs bore in to his. He quickly looked away as a faint taint of pink dusted his cheeks.

'Nothing…' You said staring at the tea not noticing the blush on his face.

XX

'How do I look..' You said sporting a British accent while he chuckled. He looked at you wearing a white coat suit and a pencil skirt that had a daring slit on the side. The most ridiculous thing for you was the the odd shaped black hat that England insisted that this was 'in style'.

You were too busy fidgeting with the hem of the skirt and the hat to notice England staring mouth-opened at you.

' I look ridiculous..Look at this hat..do I really have to wear this..' You rambled endlessly while England still couldn't stop staring at you. He couldn't believe he was thinking that you…..were pretty...no …beautiful.

'And this is my lovely date..[Name]..He said politely introducing you as you stood arm in arm together. 'Arthur..you're so sweet…' You cooed at him. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

'When is it going to over..I'm already starting to sweat in this thing..' You complained whispering to his ear grasping his hand as he chuckled lightly while everyone around you thought you two made the sweetest couple. ' It just started….' He said pointing to the players mounted on the horse. As it went on , you didn't even know who won , you were busy fawning over the fact that he was holding your hand through it all.

England nervously glanced down at his hand wrapped around yours. You were concentrating on the match while he was shaking from nervousness. He couldn't process the fact that this was strictly business , couldn't accept the fact that you were sitting, holding hands with him , couldn't accept the fact that was just a pretend escort date.

'Yeah they won..Now lets go..' You said unenthusiastically as you pulled him towards the exit. He chuckled lightly following you.

' Wait….There's a dinner dance after this..you two simply must stay…'said the woman you had been introduced to earlier. You sighed , you hated dances. England stared sympathetically at you waiting for an answer.

' I would love to..' You said smiling reluctantly as you linked arms with England. He stiffened at the sudden contact , he wasn't mentally prepared to have you so close to him again.

XX

' Germany is so dead…' You muttered as you and England were escorted to the dance floor. He nodded weakly , he still wasn't mentally prepared to hold you so close to him , he didn't even know why he felt this way.

He gently kept his hand on your waist while the other accompanied by your hand. You took a deep breath as you placed your free hand on his shoulder.' You know I suck at dancing…' You said laughing.' I know..' He said slowly.

The song **All about you** started to play as you both swayed softly to the gentle tune. He led the dance most of the time while you followed him staring at your feet making sure you didn't trip. He chuckled as he gently lifted your chin motioning you to look at him. You stared at his beautiful..normal..pretty turquoise gleaming eyes. He stared at your gleaming [e/c] eyes , he twirled you around as you started to giggle lightly. Who were you kidding you could never stay mad at him for long ,

'It's all about you..' sang England cheekily while you started to laugh harder accidently stepping on his feet and attracting attention towards the young couple laughing together; you two.

The song changed to **Fall for you** as you started to slow dance. England unknowingly had held you close to his chest both your hearts beating together as one.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

'I….Iggy….' You started to say listening to the words playing in the background.

_**I may have failed**_

_**But I have loved you from the start**_

'Stop calling me tha-….You called me Iggy again..' He said staring at you in surprise forgetting his anger recalling the word in the background.

'Yeah…shush..now listen-'

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

'Arthur..you made it..' said a familiar voice as the both of you shot apart. It was her. The reason that you and him stopped talking. The reason he-

You shrugged the thoughts trying to believe the present is what matters. You stared at her just once and the memories came flooding back. She held his arm tightly as he stiffened under her touch. 'So glad you made it..[Name]..but I'll have to steal Iggy back for the night..' She said grinning. She was the reason that you promised yourself you'll never call him Iggy again.

England noticed your strain faced as he pulled apart from her grip on him before you could see him do that you walked away like you usually do. You run away…..You miss all the little things he would do that was so important. You couldn't force those memories to go away. Many overlapping voices exploded in your head.

'_Arthur , you have to believe me…I swear I heard her talking about you to her friends..' _

'_You're lying..she would never…'_

'_Why would I lie to you?..I care about you that's why I'm telling you!..She's using you for your money!..You're just a flashy shiny toy that she can play about with..'_

'_Stop it!..Stop accusing my girlfriend of a unruly act…she would never-'_

'_Yes she would!…she's not innocent, Iggy..'_

'_Stop bloody calling me Iggy!..you insolent tramp….why should I believe you…she cares about me..I completely trust her..'_

'_Stop living in the 18__th__ century!..Arthur..I care about you more that you would ever know yet I'm a tramp to you…she's a bloody whore Arthur!..a bloody whore-'_

'_Shut up and get out of my house!…this is not a monastery for bloody tramps like you to just come and go as you please..I took you in and you repay me by accusing my girlfriend and calling her a bloody whore…just get out!'_

'_Why is mummy and daddy fighting..I couldn't sleep..' said a younger America coming towards you._

'_She's not your bloody mother and I'm not your father..' He shouted at him as he thrashed the beer glass he held in his hand._

You quickly wiped away the tears that were falling as you made ripples on the fountain water. Its been so long yet so painful. You had watched America grow from afar yet you were the one who had raised him ever since the day England had found him.

You sobbed lightly as you threw your hat towards the ground.

' This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start' You sang bitterly clutching your chest as the tears flowed endlessly , half crying half laughing at the fact that the 'perfect song' was playing when you had danced with him.

England sat gravely clutching his beer glass. He wanted to drink it but for your sake he didn't, he lost you once because of this. One thing he knew about you was that you would find the most secluded places to run away to , America would do the same. He could never find you until you return and he never tried to find you anyway because he knew you always would. But today he was not so sure , the sharp deep pain throbbing in his heart made it clear; you would never come back.

You never did come back that day he threw you out of the house , he had never forgive himself for that so how could you.

England didn't need you. You thought bitterly circling the water with your hands. From afar you heard Fall for you playing again. Why was God taunting you so much, how could this happen in real life.

'The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core' You started to sing along. One thing you were actually proud of was your voice , you would always sing along whenever you feel down but only if no one was around. You couldn't dance to save your life but for sure as hell you could sing.

England turned wearily towards the fountain as the song kept playing. He requested that song for you , hoping that somewhere you would be listening to song you both had once shared a dance together.

And that's when he heard you singing. He couldn't believe his luck he had found you and stumbled upon the beauty of your voice.

'Arthur if only you knew…..'You said bitterly as you started to cry once again. You quickly wiped every tear that was falling..you didn't want to cry..you didn't want to..you just didn't want to as the tears fell endlessly..no matter how much you wiped them away they just wouldn't stop falling.

He watched you cry , something inside of him broke, he did this to you , you were crying because of him.

'[Name]… ' said a familiar voice as you spotted England kneeling in front of you.' Don't cry…[Name]..just don't..' He said slowly as he softly cupped both your cheeks as he simultaneously wiped your tears. You held his hands that were on your cheek.

'I'm sorry that I hurt you so much , love..sorry that I didn't believe you then..It would've saved us all of these regrets…' He started to say. You stared at his sad turquoise eyes , you knew he had meant it.

' Because ever since you left me… I realized how much I needed you….your laugh , your smile…I don't know why but ever since you left a part of me had always been lost….I couldn't understand why I couldn't live without you ,you were always with me , my thoughts and feelings all consisted of you…but after you left me..part of me died and the other learned to live without you..my heart turned bitter it wasn't long before America left me too…I dumped her the day you left me..[Name]…..I learned to live without you but now I cant…..Because all I think about are all the things that you are thinking or what you say…I forgot how I lived before…Because..I love you [Name]…I bloody love you with all my heart….So please bloody come back to live with me….' He said slowly as he broke down finally sobbing.

He couldn't lose you not like the way he had lost America. You stared at the heart wrenching image of England as he cried in to you.

'But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true' You sang to him half crying and half laughing as you caressed him hair softly.' Arthur..I love you too…I always had…And yes I will bloody come back to live with you.. ' You said kissing his head laughing and crying.

'You will!…' He screamed out as he tackled you right into the fountain. ' You bloody idiot..I always you knew were so tsundere…' You said angrily as you splashed the water in exasperation.

'WHO TOLD YOU THAT…WAS IT THAT BLOODY BASTARD AM-'

His obscenities were cut off by your lips on his. He stiffened under your lips as he blushed a deep red. Before you could pull apart he passionately kissed you back as you felt his toned stomach under his wet shirt.

'This is so un ladylike…' He muttered under his breath but this time he wasn't complaining and neither were you.


End file.
